


Knowing

by amuk



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Community: 31_days, Confusion, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Loss, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each new fact comes the sinking feeling that they know nothing, nothing at all. Tanya sinks deeper into the cold, Hei misses the signs, and Suou gets further and further lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> So, there are three POVs in this story, and each of them is missing some sort of knowledge. ^-^ I'm trying to be deep. And failing at the second part. I like the first and the third one better. 
> 
> Day/Theme: January 8 // we know but in part

Tanya remembers the cool water, the droplets that hit her like tiny kisses. It was warm inside the building, hot and steamy almost, and the water was a shock.  
  
She lies here now, in a foreign country (in a foreign body) and feels the cold water lapping around her. Almost dead, she expects, her cicadas already disappearing. No one's left, not even Suou for all she said about friendship.   
  
(Not even that boy, that day she confessed and her heart beatbeatbeat and—something feels like it's coming back.   
  
She remembers his red blood, his screams, and maybe it's ok that it's coming too late.)  
  
The cold doesn't seem to be coming from the water anymore. It creeps over her limbs, a heavy blanket, a painful squeeze.   
  
Her eyelids lower, the colour fading away. Struggling, she opens them a little wider, tilts her head a little back. Tanya stares at the sky one last time and half-wonders if anyone will see her falling star, notice the gap left.  
  
(If Suou would glance up once...)

  
-x-

  
She shouldn't have been in there. She shouldn't and couldn't but she was. At least he stopped the shooting in time, saving Yin for a little longer.  
  
The snow crunches under his feet as he walks. _She_ obviously knew who he was going to kill, knew their connection and used it. Why, he doesn't know.   
  
( _Yet._ )  
  
The coins jingle slightly in his pocket, all the money he has right now. There is nearly no one outside, no cars moving in on them, no people watching them pass.  
  
Safe.  
  
Hei continues down the streets now, lost in thought. The empty bottle in his pocket whispers to him of foggy evenings and blank mornings, of not remembering (or remembering too much). He ignores it—he promised the girl shadowing his footsteps.  
  
(And since when did he start keeping promises?)  
  
She coughs lightly behind him when he arrives at the building.  
  
"Hurry in, you'll catch a cold," he informs her gruffly, opening the door. As he carries the grocery bags to the kitchen, he misses her blush.

  
-x-

"I don't get it," Suou finally says, breaking the silence. "I just....don't get it."  
  
July sits in a corner, staring blankly out the window. There is no one else with them, no one to ask her to clarify what she means.  
  
Not that she knows that either.

She doesn't understand Hei, why his reactions seem so important  now when she once tried to run away from him. Doesn't get why she watches him carefully, taking the routes that avoid the ponds and streams. She only takes showers now, doesn't allow for the water to stand still.

 

Then there is her brother.  
  
Her brother is alive, waiting for her somewhere, but he isn't making it easier. There are no heartfelt reunions, no meetings. It's only her running round and round a city, a mouse in a maze, and the cheese is getting further and further away.  
  
She stills keeps moving, even when Tanya ( _best friends forever_ ) dies, even when all she used to know falls apart. There is no going back and if she were to admit it, she knew this from the start. There was never any possibility of returning to childhood.   
  
"I don't get it," she repeats, and she isn't sure if she actually doesn't or just doesn't want to.


End file.
